


Food Fighters

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Borra Brotp, F/F, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to settle an argument between Korra and Bolin, and that's with an empty stomach and an endless buffet of food. This is an eating contest to end all eating contests.  </p><p>Lil' bit of Korrasami and Bopal fluff too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon:   
> "Korra and Bolin constantly get into intense eating contests which always end with Asami and Opal having to drag them home because they eat until they can’t move." 
> 
> I didn't proofread, sorry for any errors

Korra slammed her fist down _hard_ on the table, rattling everyone’s teacups. Bolin stood on the opposite side, his thick brows furrowed in anger. The two glared at each other menacingly, neither backing down from the visual challenge. Asami and Opal looked on in mild concern, both sipping their tea casually, exchanging a knowing glance. They both knew where this was heading.

“A fire ferret _can’t_ beat a tiger monkey in a fight!” Korra said hotly, leaning even further over the table, “It simply doesn’t have the same fighting advantages!”

“Don’t get all scientific on me!” Bolin fired back, “I’ve known Pabu for many years, as have you, and I firmly believe he is capable of winning such a fight.”

“Pabu doesn’t even have claws!” Korra snapped, holding up the snoozing animal and wiggling his paws.

“Look at the size of his fangs!” Bolin said, jabbing a finger at Pabu’s mouth, “Razor sharp!”

“Yeah for chewing lettuce.” Korra scoffed, crossing her arms and scowling. They glared at each other again, refusing to back down from their argument.

“Well,” Bolin said finally, “I think we both know what this stalemate calls for.”

“Oh no…” Opal sighed, putting down her tea, “This was such a nice day.”

“Asami, where’s the nearest restaurant?” Korra asked without breaking eye contact with Bolin.

“Two blocks down to the left.” Asami answered, “Go ahead, we’ll meet you there.”

“Thanks!” Korra swooped down and gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek, using her earthbending to stop Bolin from getting a head start out the door. They sprinted down the street, both using their bending to try and trip up the other. A moderately sized food stand came into view as they rounded the last corner.

“Hold on.” Korra said, lifting up the red curtain and smiling at the chef.

“I’m honored to meet you, Avatar.” The woman said with a deep bow, “How may I serve you this afternoon?”

“How fast are your cooks?” Korra asked. The woman smiled even wider.

“Fastest in Republic City.” She said proudly, “In a hurry?”

“Not exactly.” Korra said with a sheepish grin, “See my friend and I got in a bit of an argument-”

“Ahhh” The woman said, a strange glint appearing in her eye, “And you want to settle it the purest of ways.” Korra glanced back at Bolin who looked slightly weirded out.

“Uhh yes?”

“You’ve come to the right place Avatar.” The woman grinned, “Hasul! Fire up the grills we’ve got a mountain of food to make!”

“All right!” Bolin whooped, taking a seat on one of the stools, “You’re so going down!”

“I haven’t eaten all day,” Korra said, snapping her chopsticks, “I can beat you and still ask for seconds.” The first bowls of rice with strips of beef were placed in front of them by Hasul, a muscular and friendly looking old man.

“Rules first.” He said before Korra and Bolin could start eating, “The contest food is bowls of rice and beef. Whoever finishes the most bowls wins. Throwing up is automatic disqualification. Any questions?”

“Nope!” They said together.

“May the best eater win.” Hasul said with a grin, “Ready... _GO!_ ”

Korra immediately began to shovel food into her mouth at lightning speed. The rice was sticky so it was easier to shove large quantities in at once. In no time she was finished with her first bowl. She shoved it aside and grabbed another from Hasul. Korra noticed that Bolin had also finished his first bowl at the same time. She glared as he waggled his eyebrows arrogantly and stuffed all three strips of beef in his mouth at once. Korra turned her focus back to her bowl, glancing up every so often to make sure she wasn’t being left behind.

This was the only way Korra and Bolin were able to solve their arguments which didn’t happen often. But when they did, things usually got ugly pretty fast. Both were stubborn in their opinions and absolutely refused to back down even if they were possibly wrong. Fighting wasn’t a good solution since Korra had a slight advantage, being the Avatar and all, but if there was one thing both of them loved to do, it was eating.

Around the 30th bowl, Korra could feel her stomach start to ache. She glanced over at Bolin who grimaced as he swallowed a small mouthful of beef. Their eyes met and both began to eat ferociously again, trying to keep up a good pokerface. But the bravado was definitely hard to upkeep as Korra pushed away her 35th empty bowl. She could feel her insides begging her to stop but she signaled Hasul for another serving.

“This is like a snack for me.” Bolin said forcefully, clutching his stomach, “I might go get dinner after this.”

“I’m gonna eat dinner and dessert.” Korra shot back, flinching as her abdomen gave a sharp lurch, “And then a midnight snack.”

“My dinner is going to be a five course meal.” Bolin bragged weakly through a mouthful of rice.

“Mine’s going to be a ten course!” Korra said, feeling like her stomach was going to split any second. She glared at Bolin and he glared back. Korra shoved her face back into the rice bowl.

///

“There they are.” Opal pointed to a nearby food stand.

“Looks like we’re right on time.” Asami said, stifling a laugh. Korra and Bolin were face down on the counter, faces covered in rice grains and beef sauce. About seventy empty bowls littered the area around them.

“I’m impressed.” Opal said, “I think this is a record.”

“Hello Ms. Sato! Ms. Beifong!” The stand owner greeted, “You missed quite a show.”

“We’ve seen it a hundred times before no worries.” Asami said, “It usually ends up this way.” Asami put her hand on Korra’s back and shook a few times. Korra gave a horrible groan and clutched her abdomen.

“I’m going to win.” Korra mumbled determinedly, reaching out for her half eaten bowl.

“Oh no you don’t.” Asami laughed, pulling Korra’s hand away, “You’ve had enough.”

“Asami I need to win.” Korra said, letting her arm flop against the counter.

“Can I see the bill please?” Asami asked the woman politely. She handed Asami a small piece of paper and began to gather up the empty bowls.

“What’s the damage this time?” Opal asked, rubbing Bolin’s back while he groaned against the counter.

“Almost 2,000 yuons.” Asami sighed, “Not the worst.” She dug around in her bag and handed the woman the due amount of cash.

“Thank you come again!” The woman bowed deeply and continued to clean up the mess of dishes.

“Come on Korra get up.” Asami coaxed gently, lifting Korra off the counter and on her feet. Opal airbent Bolin carefully off his stool so she could support him under his arms. Korra groaned loudly and almost fell on her face.

“Carry me?” She asked pitifully. Asami grinned and rolled her eyes, hoisting Korra into piggyback position. Korra drooped her head on Asami’s shoulder and let her arms hang loosely around her waist.

“You gonna be okay to get home?” Asami asked Opal who seemed to be straining a little under Bolin’s weight.

“Yeah, here comes Juicy.” Opal said, pointing to the descending sky bison. It landed heavily on the street greeting Opal with an excited swipe of it’s tongue. She gave Bolin an apologetic look before sending him on the bison saddle with a blast of air.

“Well, see you for the next lunch date.” Asami said, waving her hand.

“Looking forward to it.” Opal saluted with a grin, yipping Juicy off the ground. Asami turned and began to walk back towards the tea shop where her Satomobile was parked.

“Who won?” Korra asked sleepily.

“I think it was a tie.” Asami said, adjusting her grip on Korra’s legs, “Like usual.”

“Good.” Korra sighed happily, plopping her head back on Asami’s shoulder, “I’m not losing my touch.”

“For the record, I think a tiger monkey could kick a fire ferret’s butt.” Asami said with a light chuckle.

“I win.” Korra said as triumphantly as she could manage.

“One last question?” Asami asked mischievously, “What do you want for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more headcanons  
> gummy-gums.tumblr.com


End file.
